Love Series & Missions 3
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: LOVE SERIES COMPLETE Read to find out! BellemereXZeff OlviaXMihawk ZoRo(success!) SanNa(weird success) UsoKa(success!) LuOC(what actually happened?) READ! No need to review if you don't wanna... CROSSOVER NARUTONEPIECE Stay alert for the next one. Thank you all !
1. Chapter 1

"All you do is sleep. If not, training like crazy. You can only dream to go out with Robin sis! Besides, I think I like her too!" joked the cyborg. No one knew that he was a cyborg in the school. He patted his green haired friend's back hard which made Zoro choked.

"But, Franky! At least give me an advice! And no! No way I'm going to get an advice from that curly cook!" he replied with a growl. He puffs his mouth.

Both of them wore a smart Japanese school uniforms; black trousers and clothes and stuffs. Each of them two brought a black bag hung on their right shoulders. Zoro paused his steps.

"What? You're having a crush with Robin senpai?" His face was cheap.

Franky smirked at his junior(kohai).

Franky also wore a light blue sweater over his black clothes since it was winter. He pouted silently.

"Kyaa!" "It's Zorokun!" "Where!?"

"Oh no," Zoro muttered while getting closer to Franky and brought his senpai(senior) running away and flees into Franky's classroom.

Franky quickly shuts the door of his classroom. He laughed softly at his kohei.

"You got super fangirls out there! Haha!"

Zoro could only glare politely at him.

"Leader san. Why are you closing the door so rushed? It's not very polite, you know?" uttered a matured feminine voice.

Zoro and Franky turned behind to see a short haired girl, a lot taller than Zoro with white Japanese girl school uniform. She wore a sweet smile that melts the heart of those two males in front of her. Franky quickly responded,

"Aw! Shut up! And I'm not the leader so please stop calling me that, Robin!" Franky blushed at her slightly. He waved and walked to his seat.

Robin chuckled at him and turned to the shorter male.

"So.. You are?" she started, still keeping her smile on her face.

Zoro's face turned red shook his head anime-ly and grinned silly-ly at the elder girl.

"I'm Zoro! Please go out with me!" he said with his hands offering the other hand.

All the students in the class startled at him. They threw out a face which reads, ' You have got to be kidding me!?' Franky made an anime-horror face but didn't care actually. In his heart he silently smirked at Zoro's braveness. Robin's face showed that she was shocked.

*stomp! stomp!*

"NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS ROBIN NESAN IS GOING OUT WITH A SHORTY LIKE YOU!" shrieked a girl with a long orange hair. Zoro picked his ears and sticks his tongue out at the girl.  
"What do I care!~ I don't own you anything more, right? Nami the witch of the bitches~"

"What!?"

"Oi Zoro bro. Sanji bro is already out there," Franky whispered.

Zoro grabs his bag and puffs his mouth. He walked the way out of the classroom.

"Came here to flirt with a senpai! Haha! You have got to be kidding me! You never showed interest in women before! What's gotten into you?" Sanji laughed hard as he heard Nami scolding his best friend.

Zoro pouted and grunted. Nami shook her head and started to head to her classroom too. Robin smiled at Zoro.

"Zoro, right?" she asked.

"Hn?" Zoro stopped his steps and looked at Robin with a smile. Nami watches him carefully.

"How about we meet at the Grand Cinema this evening, 2 o'clock?" she offered with her smile and her eyes closed. She tilted her head to the left side making her looking more cute, no, beautiful.

"Kyaaa! The charming smile!~"  
"Robin nesan's smile has always made my heart melt!~"  
"Kyaa!~"  
"No one can beat her mysterious sweet and cool smile~"

Robin stared straight into Zoro's eyes. His straight face was slowly turning into a big excited grin. Sanji smirked at him. But, somehow, his heart aches. Why?

"Yes, maam!~" Zoro replied along with a salute. He starts to walk to his classroom only being dragged by Nami and Sanji to the correct way. Letting the furious duo dragging him by the collar, Zoro waved at Robin happily. Franky stared at him in aw and amazement.

_"I've been trying to win her heart for years and he's already done it?"_ he thought.

"Robin nesan! You're not going out for a date with that marimo, right?" shrieked one of Robin's fans. Robin's face showed disappointment when she realized that they weren't supporting her. She walked to the exit door.

"I'm going to the toilet," she muttered with her eyes shut.

"Looks like she's really into for that marimo ya," exclaimed a black-haired boy, who was sitting on the chair with his legs rested on the desk. He smirked so wild. All Robin's fans looked at him.

"Hey! Who said that Robin shouldn't go out with Zoro bro! He's nice, SUPA NICE!" Franky announced.

"She's all sad now,"added another black-haired boy, adding that he had freckles. The other boy adjusted his hat. He smirked again.

"Well, Ace ya, I heard from your brother that you were having a crush with a few girls in this class, correct?" he asked with a mocking voice. Ace's face was shining pure red.

"L-Law! L-Luffy was jo-joking!" he tried to save himself but...

"I paid him 50 belly to get this info and 100 belly to get this proof," Law said while showing Ace's diary. He started opening some pages and starts to read some of its contents.

"March 5th, today is Luffy's birthday, and we celebrate it with joy. But today, March 5th, I also fell in love with some girl in my class named Robin. Dear diary, please don't let anyone know about this," he finished reading the page. He flicks to other pages and starts to read it. Ace was being held tight by Jinbe and Marco and Bonney, to add in the strength, Monet helps out too.

"Today is a happy day, dear diary!~ I fell in love again today!~ Her name is so charming!~ Her mature beauty defeats me! Her name is Boa Hancock~ Best of all, Hancock chan!~" he continued with a chuckle. Everyone in the class laughed. Ace's face was pure red and it was as red as a cherry or blood, it was so red. Unable to compare, is face was so red.

"Shall we continue?~"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"

-~x-~x-~x

Robin was looking at her reflection on the flowing water. She gritted her teeth.

"That boy, Zoro." She started to talk to herself.

"So cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!~~~~~~~~~" her face was showing admiration.

"Aw... How brave!~ He suddenly says to me to whaat?~~ Awww..." as she was starting to day-dream, blood was flowing out from her nose.

"Aa! I can't go on like this! But, he's so cute! But, I'll get nosebleed if I see or think about him regularly~"

"Ahh.. So Robin chan is having a liking so badly towards Zoro chan?" asked a matured feminine voice.

Robin turned off the pipe and turned to see the woman.  
"Sh-Shakky sensei!" she was startled seeing her sensei smoking a cigarette staring at her admiringly.

"Don't worry, Robin chan. I'll keep this as a secret!~ As long as you promise to talk wisely. Eh?" she said that and walked outside to her class for some teachings. She even winked at Robin at her first step. Robin wiped off the last drip of blood and looked at her teacher confusedly. She smiled mysteriously at herself.

"Ne, Robin~" whispered a childish voice.

Robin blinked and turned to the trash can where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, she felt a soft poke from no other,  
"Luffy!" she smiled at the kid. "But, wait. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to offer you some information!~ 50 berries for info and 100 berries for proves!~" he shrieked while adjusting his straw hat.

"Sure. Here's 150 berry," she said while handing out the money to Luffy's small hands.

Luffy called out for Koyuki and,

"Here's the proof. See ya!" a red-haired girl said wile handing over a picture of Zoro training shirtless. She took interest to the scar on his chest. She was about to thank Koyuki but she was gone. Luffy was still in front of her grinning while counting the money.

She smiled before saying, "Thank you for such proof. What is the information?"

Luffy winked at her naughti-ly.

"Zoro actually comes from a long line of those great swordsmen. He's been training with swords since he was 5. And he also has two twin sisters whose doesn't like anyone to try and become Zoro's girlfriend. But, don't worry!~ They won't hate you! You're the school's top idol!~ Well, see ya!~" he grinned and disappeared when Robin blinks her eyes. She smiled before walking outwards. She took a last peek at Zoro's picture. She smiled happily and jumped all the way to her classroom.

When she arrived, she was quite shocked to see Ace on the front door, crying anime-ly. She chuckled softly and walked inside calmly. She folded the picture and stuffs it into her skirt pocket. She sits on her chair which was beside Law's place calmly. Law smirked at her.

"I am also an info provider. Luffy and Koyuki are my disciples, ya know," he said to her, without even looking at her. Robin smiled mysteriously at him which made him pissed.

"What the HELL is that SMILE FOR!"

"Uhuhuhu!~"

* * *

"What are you thinking! Trying to flirt with Robin nesan!?" Nami asked with a high-pitched voice which could mal-funtion Zoro's ears if she continues on screaming into his ears. He narrowed his eyes at the bitchy girl in front of him.

Zoro smirked at the girl. Nami's hand starts itching to smack Zoro's head.

"OI! Zoro!~ Want some information?~" shrieked a male voice. Zoro looked at Luffy and Koyuki who were counting their money. Nami smiles and immediately 'helps' them counting the money.

Zoro hands over 50 berries to Luffy. "What is it?"

Luffy quickly snatches the money. He gave it to Koyuki. Koyuki quickly puts it into their 'treasure chest'.

"Well, Robin chan is interested in ya so.. Don't ruin your first date with her today!~" Luffy exclaimed.

Zoro blushed and grinned in excitement. He got up from his seat and smacked his hands on his desk.

"REALLY?" he asked again.

"Well, for confirmation, pay us 50 berry more," said the same looking kids.

Zoro smacked his head on the desk, instead using his hands again. Nami laughed loudly at the awkwardly green haired man.

"Whatever it is!~ Today I'm feelin' sooooo happy!~~~" shrieked another voice. Everyone looked at him.

"What made you happy today, Usopp?" asked Luffy who was no longer counting the money after all those 'helps' from Nami.

As Usopp was about to talk, everyone noticed that someone was unusually being quiet.

"Sanji, are you okay?" Nami asked.

"I'm not okay... I'm jealous.. Err.. Arh! Everyone is going out for a date! While I'm not! The one who's been waiting to be asked for a date-"

"Whoa, whoa.. Where did you hear that?" Nami asked trying to motion Sanji to relax.

"I heard while I was on the hallway. I heard Kaya was asking Usopp something and I heard somethings about _'meet'_, _'cinema'_ and _'lol'_," Sanji explained with a big sad curve on his face. Zoro stared at his best friend's face.

"Ahh... What's _'lol'_? I thought it's _'laugh out loud'_. Err, why does that word have anything to do with dates?" asked the red-haired girl, Koyuki.

Usopp shook his head. The others looked at him for explanation.

"Er. Well let me explain to you guys. _'Lol'_ has a lot of meanings. Well, as we all know, _'lol'_ means _'laugh out loud'_. Another meaning, err.. 'Lots of love'," as Usopp finished his sentence, everyone eyed him with a teasing stare.

"Oooo..." everyone smirked at the blushing and smiling long-nosed boy.

"Which cinema?" Zoro asked in a sudden.

"Grand Cinema."

"What movie?"

"The latest from We're Still Kids company, I guess."

Zoro and Sanji looked at themselves while Luffy and Koyuki gives themselves a high-five. Nami raised an eyebrow while Chopper smiled at Usopp.

However, everyone turned to look at Sanji who was still feeling down.

"Don't worry, you'll find one someday," Zoro said while patting his back.

Sanji stretched and leaned on his desk.

Everyone in the classroom looked at the knocked door.

"The class with the most little amount of students. Good morning, 2 Topazians!~"

"Everyone, up!" uttered the monitor of the class, Coby.

"We'll talk more later, see ya," Nami ended and they went to their own seats.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Rayleigh ossan!~"

"It's sensei!? *sweatdrops*"

* * *

"Oi, Zoro! What did your sisters cook today?" Luffy shrieked while jumping to sit beside Zoro. Zoro moved away his bentou and sticks a tongue out at the younger boy.

"Kuina and Tashigi didn't cook. I cooked for today. And sorry Luffy. I wanna share this with Robin chan!" he replied with a big grin full of excitement.

"Haha! Robin _chan?_ You have got to be kidding me! Now who's the lover boy, marimo!~" teased the young cook.

~x_knock,knock_x~

"May I help you, Robin nesan!~"  
"Robin nesan! Today can you eat with me!~"  
"Robin nesan! What made you come here?~"  
"Robin nesan! Today I made a bentou for the both of us!~"

Robin just smiled calmly to her fans. She shook her head as a 'no' sign. All of her fans retreated as they were rejected however moved to Zoro.

"Zoro kun!~"

"No."

All of them fell backwards in anime-style.

Sanji and Nami laughed nervously while sweatdropping at the unexpected boy.

Zoro got up from hs chair and bowed in respect to his senpai. He showed her his bentou with a grin.

"I didn't know that you were going to my class. However, to repay that may I share my bentou with you?" Zoro asked with a rare blush. All of the people in the classroom smirked at him knowingly.

Meanwhile Usopp sat in front of Kaya. Both of them were eavesdropping to what's happening to their classmates. Both of them went back into their own business.

"I was about to ask the same Zoro kun," Robin replied almost having a nosebleed seeing Zoro blinked in red. In a few moments, Zoro and Robin were sitting face to face. Zoro opened his bentou hesitatedly. Robin motioned him to not to worry. She gave a mysterious smile to cheer Zoro up.

As Zoro opened his bentou, Robin smiled to see what was the content. Yaki meshi with chicken teriyaki on it and some shiso tofu.

"May I taste?" Robin took her chopstick and reached to taste Zoro's bentou.

"Err.."

"Mmm.. At least this is a new taste!~ I would gladly call this taste as 'effort'."

"Thanks!"

The two starts to share their bentou. Luffy and Koyuki tries their best to ask soe food from Sanji, but finally gives up to search for Ace and ask for some food. Before that,

"Sanji, you didn't need to pay us by money for this information about Nami's feelings towards you, well, you're the one who didn't want to."

Then they walked towards the exit of their classroom. Sanji balled his eyes at the duo.

"Yum! This is delicious, Robin chan!"

* * *

"Kuina san, how impolite! That girl, even though she's the top idol in our school, she can't just let our little cutie brother feed her with her own food. Ugh!"

"I agree, Tashigi san! Zoro shouldn't just let a girl feed him like that! Ahh!"

* * *

Author: This fic is dedicated to Zoro's birthday!~  
Zoro: Birthday? It's today?  
Brook: Nope, yesterday Zoro san!~  
SHP:Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to Zoro... Happy birthday to you...  
Usopp&Chopper&Luffy: Yeaa!~~  
Sanji: Here's your birthday cake, marimo. Happy birthday.  
Nami: As your birthday gift, I'll decrease the amount of your depts to me for 5.5%, wait, 15%.  
Zoro: *smiles* Thanks. But I'm getting older. Watching the reflection of himself on the mirror.  
Law: Welcome to the group, and happy birthday!  
Zoro: Thanks.  
Mihawk: Happy birthday.  
Kuina: Zoro! Happy birthday!~  
Zoro: Kuina?

A/N: Watch what happens next in the next update!~ See ya and please... Review!~ ;D!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last chapter's preview,**_

_**While fleeing away from his fans, Zoro with his senpai, Franky went into 5 Sapphire. Zoro met the girl he'd been keeping feelings for, Robin and immediately confesses his feelings. Zoro and Robin had planned to go to the Grand Cinema in the evening. However, there are still some girls unsastisfied with their sudden relationship. What will happen to them later? Who were the two girls talking behind Zoro and Robin?**_

* * *

"Oi, marimo. Good luck for this evening!" Sanji patted Zoro's back and gave his friend a knowing supporting smile. Zoro replied it with a childish grin he like he never did.

"Yosh!" he shrieked happily. It was 12.30 in the noon and luckily, the teachers had an emergency meeting for some cases and other things that happened lately in Blue High.

Sanji's smile faded a bit. He warned Zoro about his sisters. Zoro's smile also started to fade too.

"Darn it. I forgot about them!" he cursed under his breath. The two stared into each others' eyes before being interrupted by a pair of blue haired twins.

"Zoro... So you're going out with top-idol-in-our-school san?" the shorter girl said. She had a shiny chin-length blue hair and had a red rose placed on her right ear, exposing her right ear while her left ear was not exposed.

Meanwhile, the other girl had a long shiny blue hair reaching her waist and a red square-framed glasses on her face.

The two of them looked totally the same, even sometimes, Zoro can differentiate them himself. And that was one of the reason why one kept a long hair and the other kept a short hair.

"Please! Don't disturb us!" Zoro muttered. Sanji was about to leave when Zoro washolding his right sleeve so that he was not alone. Understanding him, Sanji stayed to accompany Zoro.

"You'll happen to break with her too, one day, Zoro. Like you used too. No one deserves you. And you don't deserve her!" the long-haired girl said. The other nodded while folding her hands.

"Shut up! I love her and I know it when I do! Although we don't deserve each other, we have the right to be in love!"

Zoro almost teared himself remembering the moment his last girlfriend broke up with him. As a best friend, Sanji still feels guilty as he never knew about it. He wanted to look at Zoro, but rejects the need and continued on being silent.

"Fine!" Kuina, the short-haired girl said and starts to leave the school leaving Zoro and Sanji alone. Tashigi, the other girl also left them without any words.

Sanji finally half-hugs Zoro and gave a smile. Zoro looked at him with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything. We promised to keep it to ourselves," he said almost whispering to himself.

"Nah.. Still. What! You had another one before! Why didn't I have _even _one! Why! Why! Uwaah!" Sanji joked and started to have a drama near the school-gate. He hugged the poor puzzled guard while crying heavily.

"You're too handsome. That's why, curly," Zoro replied the joke. He looked at the watch on his wrist. 12.45. Every students had left at 12.20 and cleared up axactly at 12.30.

If he goes home from school now, he'll arrive home in about 10 minutes walk. 6 minutes if he runs and 3 minutes if he runs using his unbelievable strength.

"Oi. What're you thinking?"

"I think I'm going to be late to the cinema. I should be there at 1.45, to buy tickets, pop corns, and stuffs," Zoro replied while tapping his wrist watch.

"Then run. I'm going to have to help the old geezer today. Tonight, there'll be a party for tomorrow's 5th year of the restaurant. And boy am I glad! Tomorrow's a vacation for the white and yellow house! Yea!" Sanji said with a grin.

"It's been 5 years, huh?" Zoro replied. The young expert cook could only nod silently.

They looked through the sky and rembered a story of their childhood.

"Zoro! Sanji! What's for today?" shrieked a short cute red haired girl with her adoreable high pitched voice.

"Oh.. Nothin'!" the two mentioned boys tried their best to hide their bentou from the kind girl. However, when they saw the girl was wearing a yellow hoodie with yellow boots and yellow loves and a yellow cap also holding a yellow with orange and black stripes cat in her hand.

The two boys watched her carefully and felt dumbfounded.

Suddenly, two other boys with black hair ran towards them. They looked at the girl.

"Koyuki! You bought that all with your New Year's money!?" shrieked the shortest boy among them four.

"Luffy! Don't you like this cat? She's cute, right?" Koyuki replied with her knowing grin.

"Koyuki! You'll get punished by the Goddes of Wealth if you keep on spending money on wasteful things like that!" Law warned with his serious face. Koyuki's big smile fades away from her cute face. Luffy also looked at Law with a frightful face.

"Really? I spent all of my money on red things! I also bought a red ribbon for Koyuki!" he quickly shuts his mouth.

His face turns red when he accidentally said the information he wasn't supposed to tell in front of everyone like this.

Koyuki blinked at him.

"Of course it's real!" Sanji shrieked while spreading his arms out.

"Everyone knows that! Both of you can fall into poverty, y'know?" Zoro continued.

Silence encountered among the 10 years old Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Koyuki along with 13 years old Law.

"Nah... Like a bully would believe that," Luffy said calmly and starts to walk away and invited Koyuki to the nearest food stall. Koyuki snickers at the three remaining boys.

"Gotta do better than that to trick us!" she sticks her tongue out at them.

When the two went away while arguing, Law sighed disappointedly.

"She's right," he said. Zoro pouted while starting his marches to follow the duo.

Sanji also gave a sad and disappointed smile at Law. Law could only shrug before following Zoro and Sanji who were tailing Koyuki and Luffy.

However, the next day. All what Law, Sanji and Zoro said became true.

Koyuki's parents died in an accident and Luffy's mother sold all of their family's belongings before she died after getting hit by a Mercedes Benz. The driver, mercilessly took the money Luffy's mother was carrying and simply claimed that the money was for the compensation as 'she was the one who crashed into his car'. Luffy's father went frustrated and ran away from house drunken and never returned from that day on until this very single day.

"Aren't you late?" Sanji asked to Zoro who said he was late earlier.

"Nope. I lied," he replied with a , the smirk turned upside down remembering how lying had effected Luffy and Koyuki's life.

"Never thought they'd turn out that way, huh?" Sanji said and starts to walk. Zoro followed too and they went their ways.

"Come to the restaurant, tonight. It's free! And the old man doesn't care! Invite Robin chwan too!" Sanji shouted his last words before running while waving to Zoro to the Baratie restaurant. The only floating restaurant in Japan.

Zoro smiled reassuringly at his stupid-romance-loving-dumb-cook-friend.

When he returned home, he noticed that his sisters weren't home. 'Probably at work,' he thought to himself.

His house was small, only big enough for the three of them staying together. Their parents? They died in a flight to Europe as the aeroplane crashed right into the ocean when he was still 5. Actually, the flight took a long journey as his parents wanted to travel around the world and they also wanted to see what is behind the Bermuda Triangle. The incident caused Sanji to lose hope in dreams but it didn't to Zoro. His parents were treating Luffy, Koyuki, Sanji and Law like their own child. Oh well. That's life.

Zoro took a quick shower although it wasn't needed. Yes, in Japan, they don't get sweaty too much because of the cold weather. However, Zoro, being the one whom always train, train and train, 'everyday he'd take a bath'.

"Hi mom! I'm home! Tadaima~" Robin uttered as she was welcomed by her butler, Saul. Her mother, Olvia welcomed her with a hug and a cup of coffee as her daughter favors.

"Okaeri, Robin. So, how was school today?" her mother asked. They sat in the living room with Saul beside the blue sofa. Robin puts her black bag aside and jumps on the sofa excitedly and sits in front of her mother with her crossed legs.

She squealed so loud that Saul and Olvia had to cover their ears.

"Mom! Guess what! A kohei confessed his feelings towards me and you know what! He's quite famous! He's one of the school's athlete! He's cute and adoring! He also has fans! His sisters are beautiful! But his sisters doesn't like anyone with their little brother! But they're still awesome though! And, and! Today we have a date!" she hugged the cushion of the sofa tightly.

"Really!?" her mother also squealed in excitement. She also hugged another cushion of the sofa. Saul sweatdropped seing the two females squealing girly.

"Ah! Robin ojousama! Your nose is bleeding!"

"Ah... Get me a tissue, Saul san, please..."

"Right away!"

When Saul left them alone, it was Olvia's turn to jump on the sofa and sits in front of her daughter with crossed legs.

"Guess what! The kid you're talking about? His uncle, Dracule Mihawk, your school's idol sports teacher? He asked me out today! Ahh! He asked me while handing me a violet with a proposing style and we're also going out today!" she squealed with her daughter.

"Err, ojousama...Here's the tissue. I'll get a box for you two," uttered Saul who was in his black coat and black trousers. He left again to get the box of tissue he promised.

When he came back, he was surprised to see the two females covered in blood. He watched them laughing ready for their date today. He sweatdropped at them and left again for some more tissues.

Zoro locks the door of his house and left his green with blue windowed and roofed house and headed to the Grand Cinema.

He bought two tickets for the latest movie from We're Still Kids company entitle A Bully's Love 2 Teens in Love. Earlier in school, the silence was actually celebrating the movie. It was them who was acting in front of the camera, believe it or not! He chuckled to himself.

He also bought a large bucket of pop corn so that Robin and him can touch each other's hands while watching. Well, it was actually instructed by Sanji. He doesn't know anything about romantic, actually. Poor marimo, that's what Sanji said.

"Oi, Zoro!" shrieked a familiar voice.

"Where's Robin senpai?" shrieked another familiar voice.

Zoro turned to search for the owners of the voices. UsoKa.

"Yo! UsoKa!" he replied while waving at them. The two went in first. Zoro smiled when the two went inside while holding hands. Although Usopp is a big liar and has long nose, making him being rumoured as Pinocchio in school, he's still a nice boy with a kind heart. Almost everyone likes him. Even _he_ has a fanclub cause he is actually quite a good-looking boy. But not as handsome as Sanji and himself.

Zoro chuckled at his bad thoughts. A sudden poke can be felt from behind him. He turned to see the person. No one. "That's weird," he said to himself. He looked at his black sports wrist watch. It shows 1.55.

'Where's Robin?' he thought to himself, not realizing the girl was behind him, chuckling as silent and she can be. She looked up and down scanning the clothes Zoro was wearing.

He wore a black hoodie with green pockets and hood, black trousers and black boots. She looked at the boots which were facing her confusedly; why did he wear boots? Oh well, it suits him well. Wait? The boots facing her?

"Haha.. Think you can trick me?" Zoro said with a grin. Robin chuckles softly and they went into the cinema hall while holding hands. They enjoyed every moment of the movie. And, the moment that Sanji predicted happened. Their hands brushed each other when they were eating the popcorns while watching. They noticed their hands. They looked through each other's eyes and such a coincidence! The scene of the movie was in a romantic scene where Aoi was about to kiss Yuzu.

But, nah. The kiss didn't happen between them. Robin simply said to herself, "It's no fun in here! Uhuhuhu!"

When the day in the cinema ended, Zoro asked Robin for an hour walk. The two felt happy being together.

"Robin chan. Tonight, Sanji's father's restaurant is throwing out a party. So, he invited us. Would ou come with me?" Zoro asked slowly to arrange his words. He looked down and kicked a few pebbles near his foot.

"Why not. My mom was hoping to bring me too. It's Baratie, the floating restaurant, right?" she replied with her smile.

Zoro smiled happily to her.

Though. During the night. In the floating restaurant.

Let me spell it to you. C to H to A to O to S. CHAOS!

Everyone went wild during the party. No customers, only friends and some regular customers like Mihawk, Olvia, Shanks, Roger, Shakky, Rayleigh and some more.

Luffy and Koyuki came too and ate as many as they want as it was free as it is!

Zoro drank as many as he want and dances crazily with Robin. It was more like a nightclub than a restaurant during that night. Even Zeff drank a lot happily with Rayleigh, Roger, Shanks and some other drinking partners. Bellemere, being Zeff's date, after a few blind dates by Nami and Sanji, becaming quite a cute couple, held a drinking contest. Sabo, Nami, Nojiko and Zoro were only few to be named. As usual, Zoro won and gave Robin the prize; a golden bracelet.

When morning arrives, everyone who were in the party talked in school. Surprisingly, that day, no fans bugged Zoro nor anyone they're a fan of.

Feeling relieved, Zoro walked into his classroom to find out Luffy arguing with Koyuki for 100 berry. He shook before sighing.

"Yesterday was awesome, Sanji! That moment happened as you predicted!" he exclaimed to his best friend.

"Yea? Guess what. Nami san asked me out!" Sanji screamed in a whisper. Zoro's face showed a dumb face. Clearly, his sisters yesterday made a check when he and Robin went out for a date. And they approved her. But, now... Sanji has a date?

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello~ I see that I made a mistake last chapter for making Zoro and Sanji looking back at 5 years before but their age back there was 4 years before. So, during the 5 years ago flashback, their age should be minus 1. Yep, that's all~ I hope all of you will review this time! I beg! Uwaa! Nah.. Just do whatever you want. Thanks~ ^^Y**

* * *

_**Last chapter's preview,**_

_**Zoro's twin sisters had met him and Sanji before they could get home from school. They've heard about Zoro and Robin going out for a date at 2 o'clock and gave away some warnings to him. But, everything went out fine during the date. The next day, everyone kept on talking about the party in Baratie last night. But, Sanji was telling off Zoro one thing that Sanji had always wanted. A date. What will Zoro say? Was Nami serious or was she only drunken? What did Zoro's twin sisters planned?**_

* * *

"You what?" Zoro could only repeat that question whenever Sanji tells him the story.

"Okay, okay.. Let me tell you slowly and clearly," Sanji said before sighing with a slight blush visible on his cheeks.

Zoro nodded and waited patiently for the story to unfold.

"Last night, everyone in this class came, right?" the young cook started. The green-haired boy nodded so that Sanji would continue on.

"After Nami san loses in the drink competition, she drank a substance that made her snap out of her drunkenness. However, after the party ended, I went outside to throw some rubbish. She waited me near the trash can and she holds my collar. She said that she notices that I still didn't found anyone last night. So, she asked me out for today. She wants a great walk and a great night, though she might be joking about the 'great night'. What the hell am I supposed to do!? She's asking me out in her a-bit-drunken-mode! Zoro! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Sanji burries his head onto Zoro's chest childishly, making Helmeppo, the one who was also listening made a face. Zoro blushes immediately and pushed his friend away.

Sanji scratches his head shyly.

"Moron," Zoro uttered calmly, although making the blond twitch, annoyed.

"What?"

"Let's see if she does some faces towards you this morning. If she blushes or do anything not as usual, that means, she meant what she said. And why am I supposed to give you advices? You're the one who's the Love Doctor in the class, duh!" Zoro scolded before he could dodge Chopper from getting on his face. Ooops, too late.

"Gahh! Chopper! What're you doing!?" the green-haired boy screamed. However, the reindeer-boy could only stay in the position.

"Nami's going to kill me! Nami's going to kill me!" the young doctor shrieked.

"What's with that?" asked Sanji and Usopp at the same time, finally, everyone in the class paid attention to the poor Zoro.

"Get off of me first or I'm going to skin you too!" Zoro threatened finally getting Chopper off of him and scared Chopper. The younger boy jumped on Sanji's head instead.

"Darn it! Look what you've done, marimo!" Sanji tried to get Chopper off only resulting to Chopper jumped on Usopp's face.

Used to it, Usopp slowly removed Chopper from his face and placed the smaller friend to the top of his head. Chopper, finally relaxed, now cries tears of fear.

"Okay. Tell us one by one. What did you do to make Nami wanting to kill you?" Coby, showing his leader-ship asked nicely. He also inserted a nice warm smile.

Chopper's cries soften as Usopp patted his head.

"What did the bitch said?"

"Watch your mouth, marimo."

"Can't you two chill? We might encounter problems here!"

"Okay! What did Nami the bitch of the witches of wicked said?"

"Haha! Luffy! That's a great insult!"

"Bitch you Luffy! Marimo!"

Chopper chuckles a bit before continuing, "I was instructed to keep the class' money by Nami. As usual, the money was safe. However, one day, Doctorine had to pay some of her depts. Since she was drunken and I wasn't at home by the time, she used half of the money which was 12000 berry..."

Everyone in the class had their jaws dropped. Tashigi and Kuina, who were off to see what their dear little brother was doing dropped their jaws too.

Nami, everyone in the school knows that name. The most terrifying money-lover, even more scarrier than Luffy and Koyuki. And worse than Trafalgar Law who is a cold treasurer. She is the worst of all. Even the teachers are scared at her. Other than that, she learns a bit of karate and already has a black belt, making everyone fear her more. If anyone is not or late at paying their depts to the school or paying money for some reasons, her beauty makes the enemy wonder the other side of her. She is the beast behind a beauty.

"What's going on here?" asked a female voice. Kuina and Tashigi ran off to their classes, fearing Nami would ask them pay anything.

Everyone in the class froze in their places. Nami placed her bag by her desk and went to the door of the classroom.

"Hey. Better not late for Mihawk sensei's class. Aren't you all going to the school field or are we scheduled to the gym today? Hello?" Nami asked while tilting her head.

She raised an eyebrow when all of her classmates didn't move.

"Somethings not right," she said while folding her hands.

Everyone could hear each other's heart beat. Fortunately Nami didn't hear it.

"Oh well. You guys must've played another weird game. I'm off~" Nami left the classroom and headed to the girl's changing room.

"Why's a deadly dangerous girl interested in a dumb boy like you, Sanji?" Zoro broke the nerve-wrecking silence.

"I better go now or she'll suspect more," Vivi said and quickly left the classroom.

"Wait for me!" Koyuki left the classroom with the boys. Kaya left with Vivi before anything happens.

"What am I going to do~~" Chopper cries heavily making Usopp's head wet.

"Better go change our clothes first, Takanome won't be happy if we're late," Helmeppo said and left the classroom.

Everyone left the classroom while trying to comfort their dear little friend, aka D.L.F.

"Kohza! What made all of you late to my class! Explain! Boys!" Mihawk scolded making Kohza a bit frightened.

However the boys looked at each other before taking a glance at the girls who were playing badminton of 2 versus 2.

Then, when they noticed that Nami was not paying attention at all towards the punished boys, Zoro and Coby dragged Mihawk into their circle and started their story.

"Doctorine had used Chopper's money, which is the class' money handed by Nami to pay her depts," Kohza saidin a whisper which only could be heard by them who were in the circle.

Mihawk's jaws dropped.

"You guys are totally dead if the red-headed girl knows about this! Even Koyuki and Luffy will put a curse on you all for keeping this a secret from Nami! I mean, you know them! They can't be trusted if Nami pays them! And, and! Trafalgar Law is going to hunt me too if I'm involved! Wait! Wy are you guys telling me this! Okay! I don't know anything and you can play now! Don't say that I know anything cause I don't know anything!" the most strict sports teacher said. He gulped as the sentence that came out of Kohza's mouth didn't leave his mind empty.

The boys nodded understanding Mihawk's fear for money-lovers.

Unfortunately, a scream for them all made Mihawk's legs tremble silently. Everyone turned to Nami with shaky head.

"CHOPPER DID WHAT!?"

* * *

Screams can be heard coming from the gym. Everyone in the classes sweatdropped. Even the teachers sweatdropped too. They all wondered what was going on.

"I wonder what's happening down there," Shakky uttered while placing a new cigarette in her mouth. A cold sweat dripped by her right cheek.

"If I'm not mistaken, the class who uses the gym by now are the 2 Topazians. And it's Mihawk sensei teaching them right now," Monet said while scratching her right cheek.

"That's your brother's class," Marco muttered to Ace who was already panicking.

"Isn't that also Zoro chan's class, Robin chan?" the Mathematics teacher asked to Robin.

Robin could only nodded.

Jinbe and Bonney looked at themselves before expressing what they've been keeping.

"Err, Shakky sensei!" Jinbe started with his nice manners. Raise your hands up if you want to ask something to the teacher.

"Yes, Jinbe chan?" Shakky puts a smile on her face.

"Err, I think the 2 Topazians and Mihawk sensei are in trouble. Cause, earlier before learning session starts," Bonney couldn't make up her words.

"We met Zoro's twin sisters, Kuina and Tashigi. They were frightened as hell when we saw them! They said that Chopper's guardian, Doctor Kureha had used the money for their class, collected by Nami sis," Franky continued before listening to everyone gulping.

Shakky's cigarette fell off of her mouth. Suddenly a knock can be heard from the door.

"Kiritsu! Rei! Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakazuki sensei!" ordered the class monitor with his shaky voice. Shakky couldn't move from her place. Ace, Robin, and Law froze in their places.

"Portgas! Nico! Trafalgar! Where are your manners! You too, Shakky sensei!" scolded the vice disciplinary teacher.

Shakky blinked at the man in her class.

"Oh! Sakazuki kun! I didn't notice you," Shakky said before bowing in respect to him.

"Didn't notice me? Your students had gave me greetings and you still didn't notice me?" Sakazuki, or Akainu scolded with a firm voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir! Mihawk sensei is in danger! Nami's going to kill us all!" Law shouted mannerly. Ace fainted panicking Luffy's condition.

"Say what!?" everyone from other classes including Sakazuki shrieked in fear.

* * *

Shanks, the head teacher of students' stuffs along with all of the year 5 students and the teachers gathered by the gym's door.

Shanks peeked inside.

"Okay! I won't hurt anyone, like I've ever hurt anyone. All of you, for trying to keep this matter a secret from me, will have to help Chopper to repay the money used. 120 000 berry. Because, that is the actual amount and not 12 000 berry. Remember. No more secrets about these stuffs. Understood!?" Nami said firmly while walking in front of the poor people, who were doing some pumpings as ordered.

Nami, already noticed the people who were eavesdropping, quickly gave a deadly glare towards the red-haired man. Shanks, frightened, accidentally opened the whole door exposing everyone behind.

"Save your lives!" Shanks screamed along with some teachers. All of them ran to their respective belonged places.

Nami smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Darn it, Nami. You made the whole school tremble in fear for you," Zoro complained to the beautiful witch.

"But Nami swan's as beauty as the swan~" Sanji screamed happily and danced around the said girl.

"Why, thanks, Sanji. You didn't forget about the date, right?" Nami asked while winking at Sanji before leaving to the classroom.

Sanji stood frozen in front of the door.

"Zoro kun! I brought my bentou~" Robin was sitting by Zoro's place and waved happily to the just-arrived boy.

Zoro sweatdropped at Sanji before running happily towards his awaiting princess.

Time passes by and Luffy and Koyuki had passed Sanji twice now. Lunch has ended and there are two more period of time before school ends.

Sanji followed on the class session but still frozen at his place. When their English teacher, Shanks asked, they finally continue on with the class session ignoring the presence of Sanji.

When everyone had gone home, Zoro smacked Sanji from his frozen state.

"What the hell was that for!?" he cried.

"Hello~ You've been like that for hours, Sanji!" uttered their senpai, Law.

"I did?" that was all his reply.

"Yes, you did," replied the money-loving twin.

"Yo, curly! You have a date with Nami today! Don't forget that!" Zoro waved in front of Sanji's-again-frozen-face.

"EARTH TO SANJI!" the four shrieked in their pissed mode.

"Aye. I have a date with Nami. Today is a vacation for the restaurant. I need to get there. By two. Near the theme park entrance. Don't forget," he repeated all the details Nami gave last night. He ran to get his bag and quickly left his dear friends.

"He's still as stupid as before," Law mumbled.

"Yeah, he is," Zoro replied.

"He's not Sanji if he's not stupid in these kinda stuffs," Luffy sighed.

Koyuki could only blink.

"Oh well, See ya later~ I'm off," she exclaimed and got ready to go. However, there was no response to her and that made her heart aches a bit. None of them gave any responses to her.

"Okay. Bye," she purposely said the word 'bye' to see what their expression would be, but still, she was like not there behind them. Even Luffy seems like ignoring her.

She teared her eyes before leaving the three boys.

"Koyuki, let's go~" Luffy said with his stupid-type serious face. He looked around to search for the girl he called.

"Eh? Koyuki?" he asked to the thin air. The other two turned behind them to search for her too.

"You dumb. She's already left. Didn't any of you notice her?" Smoker scolded as he also left them.

"Eh?" Law and Zoro said.

* * *

"I'm go date with Nami swan~" Sanji said in English. Poor boy not realizing the sentence's not correct. He repeated that in front of Zeff and Patty and everyone else. They all chuckled from behind.

He was no longer easily frozen like earlier.

"Weird. The author is weirder for making a story where everyone is afraid of the kid's grilfriend," Zeff said. The author immediately throws a piano on him and he instantly kicks it, resulting his legs hurt due the iron+stone made piano.

"Weird author," Zeff muttered under his breath while holding his injured leg.

The author quickly types that Zeff goes into the hospital because of mental illness. The prove was that Patty saw and heard that he was talking to himself and actually, it was Patty who was supposed to be plalced into the hospital and not Zeff.

The author visits Zeff. She gave a basketful of fruits.

"You shouldn't have-"

"Of course I should," the author cuts Zeff's words.

"What I wanted to say was, you shouldn't have come here," Zeff said.

The author sticks her tongue out at Zeff making him pissed.

"Oh, Bellemere~" Zeff called. Bellemere suddenly appears and the author waves at her. The two starts to put a TV show where Zeff got tortured. The title of the TV show was Zeff's Torture Time. The author and Bellemere gets rich eventually. However, Zeff begged the author to end all of it and promised to cook all the meat she wanted.

The author quickly ends all of this and only the cook, the author and the readers knows about this.

"Let's get to Sanji and his girlfriend's date," Zeff finally gives up.

* * *

"Na, na, na, na, Nami swan~" the cook sang while in his way to the theme park.

All the people around him sweatdropped at him. Some might giggle and some just chuckle. And some other more would just motion everyone to not mind him as he is usually that way.

As he arrived to theme park with a black hoodie under a blue jacket, he saw the orange-haired girl had just arrived.

"Sanji kun! Have you been waiting?" Nami asked while sweeping away some of her hair that disturbed her beautiful face.

Sanji shook his head. "Nah... I've just arrived myself," he replied while scratching his head sheepishly.

Nami wore a blue shirt with orange floral patterns on the right sleeves, her sleeves covered her tattoo, which she secretly made without anyone knowing with an orange mini-skirt and the orange high-heeled sandals.

Sanji's eyes turns into hearts immediately when he took a quick-scan of his date.

Nami blinked before giggling at the smoking boy.

"You shouldn't smoke, Sanji kun. You're still 14," Nami advised while holding Sanji's handand lead them into the theme park.

"I can't stop smoking but I can reduce the amount of me smoking, Nami swan~ And just for you~~" Sanji exclaimed.

Nami could only sigh before giggling at Sanji's antiques. They bought two tickets and wore the bracelet-ticket .

"We should play the Mug-Gorilla, Nami san," Sanji utterred while pointing to the section he said. Nami sweatdropped but giggled at Sanji's childish desires.

The couples who were sitting in the big spinning cups screamed fearfully and some hugged each other. But some, in the worst case, the couples vomitted onto each other.

"Okay, we could try that," Nami said. Sanji lead Nami to the said place and their time there in the Mug-Gorilla was like experiencing a jungle full of gorillas.

"Now, let's try Rollie-Coastie, Sanji kun~" Nami exclaimed and took Sanji's hand before running towards the said place.

Both of them had an interesting and a fun day in the theme park.

* * *

"Oh, Nami? You're back? Okaeri~" Bellemere greetedas she noticed that her daughter was in front of the door of her small kitchen.

"Tadaima~" Nami sighed before noticing her sister, Nojiko splashed a small pail of fresh cold water to Nami.

Much to her shock, Nami quickly reacts and tried to chase Nojiko.

"What was that for! Nojiko!"

"To refresh you, _my dear little sister~_"

"Enough, you two~ Come, I've cooked you two your favourite dish!"

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Zeff turned to see his adopted son at the door of his room.

"Oh, okaeri. How was it?"

"Oh... Urr... ," a few minutes passed before every moments with Nami hits back into Sanji's mind.

"IT WAS AWESOME AND FUN AND GREAT!" Sanji exclaimed, hugging the man on the bed.

"You two had any romantic scenes?"

"Yep! Wanna know?"

Zeff sweatdropped before nodding. "Yeah, please," he said and everyone from the family of the Baratie gathered at the front door.

"I hope it's not the hugging scenes when on Rollie-Coastie," some of the cooks said. The others could only nod.

Sanji grinned before starting his story.

* * *

"You what?" Bellemere and Nojiko asked when Nami started.

Nami giggled at them two.

"Nothing was quite interesting in the theme park as it was plain and simple, plain and simple, like any recreational events for any families. So we check out the latest movies and guess what, we watched the latest action+romantic film from We're Still Kids company, 'Dead-End Love'."

* * *

_"I can always leave you here if you're still with your stupid decisions, Mae," Reono said to the girl wearing a yellow-red yukata._

_"I... I don't want you to leave me but... ," Mae bits her lips._

_Not noticing their hands cuddling together, Nami and Sanji turned to see to each other. There, their hands froze and their eyes stared into each other._

_Later, outside the cinema of the theme park, a mischivious boy know as Monkey D. Luffy bumps into them and Nami almost managed to steal Luffy's money._

_"Yo, Luffy! Whasup?" Sanji cried and not noticing his hand was holding Nami's hand tightly, as if he was frightened that Nami might get injured._

_Luffy didn't turn back and that made the two a bit worried but shoved it off._

_"I wouldn't mind if you feed me," Nami whispered to herself. She was eating pop corns with Sanji. She looked to the other direction she confirmed that Sanji wouldn't see. _

_After her pop corns has finished, boringly, she turned and said to Sanji that she wanted to throw the trash she was starting to collect._

_But as she turned, their lips met each other. Sanji sneaked a smile and sent a sweet pop corn into Nami's mouth._

* * *

"And that's how our boring day end up in a romantic way~" Sanji finished making everyone listening blinked at him.

* * *

"That's not the full story, right?" Nojiko complained.

"The author's just lacking ideas, for a while," Nami replied while sighing.

"No breaking through the wall," Bellemere scolded calmly.

"But I wonder what was up with Luffy, earlier," Nami uttered before feeding herself with the spoon filled with orange-syrupped roasted chicken into her mouth.

* * *

"Koyuki! Where are you! Seriously! Sorry about earlier!" Luffy screamed in his house, where Koyuki and him shared with their uncle and a few other annoying stupid jerky 'friends' in the house.

Meanwhile, Koyuki was crying heavily while hugging the pillow in her arm.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is quite cracked. But, in later chapters, the stories will unfold. I don't promise but it will. And luckily I managed to update this story on the day when One Piece Film Z is shown! Kyaa!**

**Oh well, I need to go now, but never fear cause I'll do everything of my bests to write this story! Wait up for another story later. About eleven supernovas called to solve the eleven percent of the worst criminal cases in World Nation! **

**See ya! ;D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aww... Only one review... Honestly, I'm totally sad... But, thanks for taking time to read this! ^^ Okie dokie! This is chapter 4! Bwuohohoho!**

* * *

_**Last chapter's preview,  
**_

_**While Zoro was talking with Sanji, Chopper rushed into the class and told everyone in 2 Topaz a terrrifying news... Nami made the whole school sat in fear before the recess during their class with Mihawk. However, later in the evening, Sanji and Nami's date went out smoothly. But, in the theme park, they bumped into Luffy who was running without even looking back. What was up with him? **_

* * *

"Good morning, Shanks sensei!"

"Good morning, class. You may sit down."

"Thank you, sensei!"

Shanks sat down on the chair gently and made sure, that Luffy didn't put anything on the seat. But, as he sits, he felt strange.

Then, he realized that two of his students were not in the class.

He raised an eyebrow before asking Coby, "Coby! Where are the two troublemakers?"

"Two troublemakers?"

"Who else... Koyuffy," the red-haired teacher continued with a naughty grin plastered on his face.

Zoro was sleeping soundly while Sanji was trying to flirt with Vivi, much to Nami's and Kohza's 'pleasure'.

"I don't know, teacher. They're absent. That's all I know," Coby explained with his charming voice.

Shanks raised his eyebrows again. "Hm? That's not their habbit to be absent unless they're working for money. And if they want to work, they should've asked me first," he uttered before sighing and took out his drawing block.

"Oh well... Class, take out your drawing block and today, we are going to draw ..."

* * *

"Those three should be captured by now," uttered a golden mane-line - haired aged man. He was smoking a cigar while wearing the traditional Japanese wear. When we zoom to his legs, you'll be surprised to see the legs are replaced with swords.

"I'm sorry, boss. That straw hatted boy is just too strong for us. But indeed, of course you're stronger," explained the big black haired man. He bowed so low to beg for forgiveness but the blond old man shot his chest.

"What? Of course I forgive you. But you've already given me multiple false informations and you have not yet succeded in any of you missions. You're useless and if you live, you'll just cause problems," the old man explained to the dead body.

"Get rid of this body before it stinks," ordered the old man to his other subordinates.

While the others carried the dead body the way out, an indigo-haired clown walked to the boss with farting sounds coming out with every steps he make.

A vein popped on the old man's forehead.

"Couldn't you do anything to your stupid shoes' sounds!" he blurted.

The clown showed him some signs. Probably trying to tell his boss something.

After a few moments, the boss gave up.

"What are you trying to say?" he sighed.

"It's about the straw hatted boy," he replied, making everyone in the royal room shocked.

"YOU CAN TALK!" the old man shrieked with his dead cigar fell from his mouth.

"What is it about the boy?" immediately, he turned serious as it involved his rival's brother's son.

* * *

"You know. We should get out of here. Anytime soon, they'll find us."

"You mean... We need to keep on moving from places to places. Right?"

"Urr... But where are we going next?"

"..."

* * *

"Koyuffy's absent? Why?" asked the principal, Sengoku and his right assistant, Garp. Both were making worried faces.

"I'm afraid so," Shanks replied.

"None of their friends knew where were they," Shanks continued.

"Maybe we should ask, the other members of We're Still Kids company. Ur.. The Naughty Club members," Garp said. He didn't quite memorized the details but his memories of the past are strong.

As they were thinking, a knock could be heard from the door.

"Come in," Sengoku said.

The person came in and the person revealed to be Kalifa. The vice head prefect of the school.

"Yes? What is it Kalifa?" asked the principal, in a worried tone. He was quite worried, maybe his students were involved with the Kin Jishi street gang. Kalifa might tell any bad news in any second.

Shanks waited anxiously as Kalifa nervously opened her mouth to say something.

Garp gulped loudly, followed by Shanks.

Kalifa took a deep breath. She sighed before saying something important.

"Umm.. Sir Sengoku. It's past 2 now. You should be ringing the bell?" she said.

With that, Shanks, Garp and Sengoku blasted off to the moon.

Kalifa sweatdropped at them. She sighed in frustration.

"Huh... Sexual harrassment! Now who's gonna ring the bell!" she folded her hands and snorted.

* * *

"Koyuffy was absent today, why?" Mihawk asked to his nephew while reading the newspaper he didn't managed to read that morning. He was loaded with paper works earlier this morning.

Zoro took a bite from the onigiri given by his beloved Robin chan before answering, "I'm not sure."

"You should go and search for them instead of busy with your girlfriend, Zoro," Kuina and Tashigi said at the same time, before sipping their milk tea, at the same time.

"Honestly! That's annoying!" Zoro grumbled as his sister took a bite from Robin's onigiri at another exact same time.

Mihawk shook his head before continuing reading his newspaper.

_Said I'd move on and I'd leave alone But before I-_

Zoro's cell phone rang in his jeans' pocket. He quickly answwered the call from his so called best friend, Sanji.

"Hello? What's up?"

_"Zoro? Come to the hospital, quick! Law's in the ICU!"_

"By who!?"

_"Kin Jishi street gang!"_

"You don't mean, Luffy and Koyuki's involved too?"

By that, Kuina and Tashigi took notice of Zoro. Mihawk removed his eyes from the newspaper and listened carefully to the conversation.

_"Just get your ass here! There are some other things that I want to tell you!"_

"Okay. On my way," Zoro kept his phone back and threw the plate into the sink.

*sprangsh*

"Zoro... ," Mihawk threatened but, his green-haired nephew had disappeared.

"What did he meant by Luffy and Koyuki's involved too?" Tashigi asked to Kuina.

"Get your sweaters on. We're gonna find out the answer ourselves," Mihawk asked and carefully placed the precious plates into the sink. He left the pieces of the broken plate earlier on the ground so that if thieves come in, they'll be injured and couldn't move and they'll stay in the house waiting Mihawk's punishment.

* * *

Zoro arrived to the place where Sanji was waiting patiently outside the ICU room.

"How's he?"

"I'm not pretty sure of myself..."

"I'm worried that they'll target our beloved ones next. We should look out each other more from now on," as they were having their secret conversation, a dark green coated man was listening to their conversation.

Sanji took a seat.

Zoro took a seat too, before noticing the man behind them.

"Probably waiting for someone. But he looks too calm... Don't you think?" Sanji whispered to Zoro.

Zoro nodded before glancing to the man who got up to leave.

"I think he's Luffy;s dad," Zoro whispered back.

Sanji fell into a great shock.

"But he's-"

"I heard from Law and Ace that they sometimes met with him in the town. But probably Ace's father disguising as him," Zoro explained.

"Yeah. That's quite possible," Sanji replied.

* * *

"What? Law's been beaten by the street gang?" Sabo asked, as the news came out from Ace's mouth.

"Yep. And I heard, today, he's going home. The 2 Topazians planned to escort him home. Why about we go too?" Ace suggested. Sabo was from 5 Topaz while he himself was from 5 Sapphire.

Although the school sometimes a bit troubled, but their acdemics, socials, all of it are perfect. A week has passed after Law's incident.

"Hey, now... If you're going, then, I'm going too!" Nami shrieked to Usopp, who was protesting that should the girls follow?

"Let them go, Usopp. Besides, I heard that the whole school is going to go visit Law," Helmeppo said.

"Okay then... ," Usopp gave up with a sigh.

With that, everyone decided to go visit the school's number one hottest and sexiest and most handsome boy in the school.

Unfortunately for the fangirls, they couldn't go because they had a meeting that evening. Including the other year students because Sakazuki forced them to attend the classes during the evening. Luckily for 2 Topaz, 5 Sapphire and 5 Topaz, they're not trapped as Sakazuki knew that there's no way the three classes would be listening to him.

* * *

"Sakura! Did you know? Law kun's in the hospital!" Ino said while making a troubled face.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Serves him right. He is a pervert, for your information... ," Sakura replied.

"I thought he was only perverting around Koyuki," Gaara replied as his best friend was accused of being pervert.

"Well, that makes him labelled pervert," Sasuke continued.

"Oi, oi. How come we're in this fic? I thought this is a One Piece fanfic," Shikamaru said.

"Well... We're from 5 Diamond... ," Gaara replied recklessly.

"But, seriously, how come Law's being beaten up?" Naruto finally voiced out.

"Who knows... ," everyone in the class answered.

* * *

The bell rang, and probably, the principal, Sengoku, Garp and Shanks had gone back from the moon.

Hancock, Ace, Sabo, Jinbe, Franky, Robin and the 2 Topazians went to the hospital with Sengoku, Garp, Mihawk, Brook and Shanks.

As they were about to enter the hospital, a group of man who wear black jackets with golden patches got into their way.

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other. They nodded in a silent agreement. Mihawk, as fierce as he was during his teenage years, gave a deadly glare before getting into his fighting stance. Shanks did the same, so did Garp and Sengoku and Brook.

"Now, now. We'll let you go if you let us beat your asses," the leader of the gang said.

Zoro and Sanji quickly took the front line, leaving the five teachers behind, in confuseness.

"And like hell we'll let that happen," Sanji said and lit his cigarette.

Zoro cracked his bones in pleasure andgave out a playful evil grin.

Robin and Nami swallowed hard.

* * *

**_A/N: Let's see... _**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! _**

**_Next time, more stories will be unfold! Wait up, and please review~ ^^_**

**_See ya later.. ;D!_**


End file.
